


Drabble Night (27/06/2015)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: Jean/Armin <br/>Cap.2: Armin/Levi<br/>Cap.3: Miyuki/Haruichi<br/>Cap.4: Oikawa/Suga<br/>Cap.5: Teshima/Aoyagi<br/>Cap.6: Nezumi/Shion<br/>Cap.7: Aomine/Kise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jean/armin

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=874128029313728&set=oa.862170260526010&type=1&permPage=1) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean/Armin - Otto minuti in paradiso.

Jean era sicuro che sarebbe successo qualcosa del genere, che avrebbe dovuto rifiutare l'invito di Connie dopo aver visto il sorriso da psicopatica sul volto di Sasha, ma Marco l'ha convinto ad accettare, invece, con quella sua espressione innocente e gentile che riesce sempre a farlo capitolare; è sicuro che ci sia anche lui dietro a tutto questo, e ha già in programma di fare due chiacchiere con mamma Bodt per vendicarsi. Come abbiano fatto a truccare una bottiglia non lo sa, ma in qualche modo ci sono riusciti.  
Armin lo sta fissando da quando sono stati rinchiusi insieme nell'armadio (un minuto? Due?), con un sopracciglio sollevato per la sua evidente agitazione e il divertimento evidente nelle sue iridi, e Jean vorrebbe avere il coraggio di chinarsi per baciarlo, per approfittare dell'occasione che quei tre traditori gli hanno dato, ma proprio non lo ha. Continua a fissare un punto appena sopra la testa dell'altro ragazzo, invece, mordendosi l'interno di una guancia, e pensa a come vendicarsi con Sasha e Connie per avergli fatto subire questa umiliazione.  
"Oh, per l'amor del cielo," sbuffa Armin poco più tardi (sono passati quattro minuti?), roteando gli occhi e chiudendo una mano sulla sua spalla per costringerlo ad abbassarsi, e Jean sgrana stupidamente gli occhi nel sentire le labbra dell'altro contro le sue.


	2. armin/levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin/Levi - AU, Armin insegna a leggere e a scrivere a Levi.

Sta stringendo la penna che ha in mano con tanta forza da sentire la plastica scricchiolare, frustrato dalla sua stessa incapacità, quando Armin torna nella sua camera dopo aver fatto tappa in cucina per prendere qualche snack. Lo sente sospirare, e Levi vorrebbe sbottare qualcosa e ricordargli che è in questa situazione per colpa sua, ma il ragazzo si lascia cadere al suo fianco e gli afferra la mano, muovendo poi un dito alla volta per liberare la penna e posarla accanto al quaderno che Levi sta usando.  
"Lo sai che non c'è fretta, nessuno impara da un giorno all'altro a fare tutto," dice Armin, sorridendo appena e accarezzandolo il dorso della sua mano con il pollice; la pazienza che dimostra in queste situazioni è infinita, e Levi non sa mai come reagire. Da una parte vorrebbe spingerlo via e andarsene, abbandonare il loro progetto senza guardarsi indietro, dall'altra vorrebbe tirarlo a sé per baciarlo e ringraziarlo di avergli dato questa opportunità senza pensarci due volte, e soprattutto senza giudicarlo per il suo analfabetismo; chiunque altro probabilmente gli avrebbe riso in faccia, ma Armin gli ha solo offerto di insegnargli, sorridendo.  
"Lo so," si limita a dire, invece, brusco come al solito, e Armin sbuffa una risata perché ormai è abituato ai suoi modi, e non si sente più sempre offeso per il suo solito tono di voce; lascia andare la sua mano, però, e controlla il foglio per vedere i suoi progressi.  
"Mh, non male! Hai sbagliato l'ultima frase e qualcosina qua e là, ma è molto meglio della scorsa settimana," commenta, tornando a guardarlo con un sorriso. "Ti sei esercitato anche da solo, vero?"


	3. miyuki/haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki/Haruichi - lati nascosti.

Haruichi sta strigliando un gruppetto di ragazzi del primo anno che lo stavano sfottendo quand'è entrato in campo, per il suo aspetto delicato e la sua onnipresente tendenza ad arrossire per qualsiasi cosa, mentre Sawamura se la ride poco lontano e Furuya osserva la scena con l'ombra di un sorriso sul volto.  
A prima vista non si direbbe, ma Haruichi ha la stessa lingua tagliente di suo fratello, e lo stesso identico sadismo; è raro che mostri questo lato ben nascosto della sua personalità, ma le poche volte che capita sono spettacolari.  
Miyuki, seduto sui gradini che portano al campo, non riesce a fare a meno di sghignazzare di cuore nel vedere quei ragazzi del primo anno sbiancare di colpo, tutti insieme, prima che Haruichi sorrida e si volti per raggiungere i due pitcher che si godevano la scena in disparte; non ha la più pallida idea di cosa abbia detto loro, ma ha un'aria talmente compiaciuta che gli fa pensare con sicurezza che Ryousuke sarebbe tremendamente orgoglioso di lui. Gli manderà un messaggio per raccontargli la scena, più tardi.  
È solo in quel momento che Haruichi si accorge della sua presenza, e la sua prima reazione è, come sempre, una vampata di rossore sulle guance, probabilmente più per l'espressione che ha in viso che per la sua presenza in sé, e solo dopo qualche secondo fermo a fissarlo si decide a raggiungerlo; Kataoka non gli farà storie, ci sono ben pochi giocatori in squadra, ormai, che prendono sul serio il baseball tanto quanto lui.  
"Che diavolo ci fai qui?" chiede con un sorriso, quando raggiunge la rete, e Miyuki scrolla le spalle.  
"Ero da queste parti e mi è venuta un po' di nostalgia," risponde, sghignazzando un'altra volta nel sentirlo sbuffare; è sicuro che stia roteando gli occhi sotto la sua dannata frangia. "Ok, non è del tutto vero; ero da queste parti, sì, ma sono venuto qui solo perché ho captato il tuo cattivo umore e il tuo desiderio di disintegrare il morale di qualcuno."  
Haruichi avvampa di nuovo, questa volta gemendo sofferente ed esasperato, e Miyuki ride ancora a sue spese.  
"Perché sei sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato?" gli chiede, fissandolo, e Miyuki scrolla di nuovo le spalle.  
"È sempre bello vedere la tua trasformazione da adorabile cupcake a creatura demoniaca votata alla sofferenza altrui."


	4. oikawa/suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa/Suga - la richiesta di matrimonio e la futura cerimonia in America.

"Ehi, Tooru, che ne dici di sposarci?" chiede Suga una sera, mentre stanno cenando insieme, e sghignazza quando l'altro arrossisce violentemente e quasi si strozza con il boccone che gli è andato di traverso; tempismo perfetto.

Asahi, Daichi e Shimizu stanno piangendo con varie intensità quando Suga pronuncia con sicurezza i suoi voti, sorridendo; teme quasi che Oikawa muoia disidratato prima di poterlo chiamare suo marito, vista la quantità esagerata di lacrime che sta versando, ma basta un pugno in testa da parte di Iwaizumi per farlo smettere di frignare. Suga sghignazza nel vedere la sua espressione offesa, e continua finché Oikawa non comincia a pronunciare i suoi voti.

"Siamo sposati, Kou-chan," sussurra Oikawa durante il ricevimento, la testa appoggiata scomodamente sulla spalla di Suga, e l'altro annuisce prima di baciargli i capelli.  
"Sono contento che la cosa non ti sia sfuggita, maritino," ribatte, e sì, le lagne subito successive di Oikawa erano previste; sono previste per il resto delle loro vite, in realtà.


	5. teshima/aoyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teshima/Aoyagi - Professor!Teshima e Student!Aoyagi.

Aoyagi cerca sempre di essere il più discreto possibile quando studia le fattezze del suo professore per poterle disegnare; con gli altri insegnanti non sarebbe un problema, tendono a ignorarlo perché pare che sia abbastanza silenzioso da poter essere trattato come una parte dell'arredamento, ma Teshima ha il brutto vizio di essere diverso da loro, di vederlo, e per quanto Aoyagi gli sia generalmente grato per non trattarlo come un nonnulla, quando vuole disegnarlo vorrebbe quasi che Teshima non fosse tanto attento con lui quanto lo è con i suoi compagni.


	6. nezumi/shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi/Shion - Il giorno in cui Shion decise di provare gli abiti da scena di Nezumi e di imitarlo a cantare. La prima reazione di Nezumi: "Qualche animale sta morendo?".

Nezumi lo sente ben prima di arrivare all'ingresso del loro piccolo rifugio, e fa una smorfia mentre scende le scale con le mani in tasca, stanco e sporco e più che pronto a picchiare Shion se strettamente necessario per farlo tacere.  
"Sta morendo qualche animale, qui dentro?" chiede, spalancando la porta e impietrisce sull'uscio quando posa gli occhi su Shion, che sta inutilmente tentando di nascondersi al suo sguardo. Quello è il suo costume di scena, pensa stupidamente mentre lo fissa, e non riesce a trattenere una risata all'idea che Shion stesse tentando di imitarlo; quei versi evidentemente erano parte di una canzone.  
"Se vuoi proprio lavorare in teatro, puoi venire con me quando devo recitare," commenta, dandogli le spalle e cominciando a spogliarsi, e sa che Shion sta sorridendo per questa concessione. "Dietro le quinte, comunque, non voglio perdere spettatori."


	7. aomine/kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine/Kise - "Sei in trappola."

"Sei in trappola," dice Aomine, compiaciuto, le mani appoggiate al muro accanto alla testa di Kise e il suo corpo a bloccargli ogni via di fuga. Le labbra di Kise si piegano in quello che ha ribattezzato con originalità Il Sorriso Pericoloso, e Aomine sa di aver sbagliato qualcosa, di essere caduto in una qualche trappola; Kise ha passato decisamente troppo tempo con Akashi e Momoi.  
"Oh? Ne sei sicuro?" chiede l'altro, picchiettandogli un dito sulla punta del naso, e un attimo più tardi Aomine è a terra, gli occhi sgranati fissi sul volto di Kise mentre lo guarda mandargli un bacio e sparire in un corridoio. Come diavolo ha fatto a liberarsi?


End file.
